1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hub extension for attaching a dual wheels to a tractor front axle with mechanical front-wheel drive and in particular to a twopiece hub extension.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-articulated, four-wheel drive agricultural tractors with a mechanical front-wheel drive (MFWD), where a steering axle is provided with drive capability, have become common place. Recently, dual front wheels have been added to the front axle the by attaching a hub extension to each axle hub and mounting a second wheel on each side of the tractor. The advantages of dual front wheels are improved traction and reduced soil compaction by decreasing the weight carried by each tire. A typical hub extension is a single piece structure or weldment that is generally barrel shaped, having a sleeve like body portion with an in-turned radial flanges at each end. One flange is bolted to the inner wheel and the axle hub so that the extension projects horizontally outward. The dual wheel is bolted to the outer flange of the hub extension. Since the radial flanges of the extension are in-turned, it is necessary to provide access openings in the extension body to reach bolts and nuts inside the extension. Installation and removal of the dual wheels and re-torquing of the bolts are difficult and cumbersome due to poor access to the nuts and bolts.